Ultimate You
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: Hermione is finally forced to deal with a romantic revelation.FLUFFFFY.RH.Oneshot.Songfic.


By MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalRomanticx

Dis of claimers: I own nothing, except the plot, everything belongs to WB, JK Rowling and Lindsay

Lohan and i don't own the song either. And the rest belongs to Disney.

This Song Fic is dedicated to JK Rowling's brilliant mind and the amazing Lindsay Lohan!

16 year old Hermione Granger sat on her bed trying desperately to finish her History of Magic homework, however nothing seemed to stick; there was only one thing that did her one of her Best friends, Ron Weasley.

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
_

Hermione sat there when a memory entered her mind, when 2 months ago

Vicktor, had dumped her via owl and what Ron had told her:

Flashback

Hermione had received the owl at dinner and after she read it she ran from the Great Hall sobbing, Ron then followed. Harry was in extra Quidditch practice, according to Angelina. So he was nowhere near when the incident happened.

Hermione ran and ran and ran until she broke down at the top of the astronomy tower sobbing, Ron was only a little ways behind and finally stood at the top next to Hermione's sobbing form. With her head on her arm on the top bench of the astronomy tower to the side

"Mione, What is it?" Ron asked gently

Hermione just handed him the letter.

_Dear Hermy-own-ninny,_

_Im writing to say that I think, we must break this off, My old Girlfriend, Mimi has asked to date again and so I think we should see other people, I will always be your friend if you need me, Thank you for everything._

_Love, _

_Viktor_

Ron ripped the letter into a thousand pieces and let them go in the breeze. "Mione, Its okay, really, you don't need him, Viktor's a bloody squib, if he wants to break it off because of a stupid old relationship with another girl, " Ron said softly

"Oh, Ron, I thought he loved me for the first time in my life I felt special, wanted, I thought I was in love." Hermione said in between sobs

"Mione, you were always special, no one can take that from you unless you let them, Vicktor doesn't deserve crying over" Ron said

Hermione finally looked up at Ron, her elegant hazel eyes wide and sad.

"Really? I thought you just liked Harry, im a know-it-all remember?" Hermione said spitefully

Ron then intuitively gave Hermione a huge hug letting her sit in his arms until she stopped crying when she did she then looked up at Ron and wrapped her arms around him in a hug

"You're the best Ron" Hermione said in a whisper as the then watched a shooting star they both wished for the same thing.

End Flashback

Hermione then knew what was happening…

_Like remember when...  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

_  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it. You're the Ultimate you._

She was in love with Ron Weasley, she couldn't believe it had taken her until now to realize it, all the clues, like when there hands touched she got shivers, When her heart was broken he fixed it whether it was him or the thought of him, He was her guardian angel, he had been right there through it all right in front of her, yet she failed to see him.

_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine...  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind…  
But now it's my turn, you've been right in front of me.  
Everything I knew why didn't I feel?  
_

Hermione thought she was losing her mind, yet everything made sense,

She loved Ron.

"_But how do I tell him?" _she thought

"_Wait, why should I tell him he would probably laugh at me." _ She thought as she picked up her books and started walking.

"_Than again if I do tell him…" _ she had many thoughts like this for the next hour and a half when she finally focused, she was at the very top of the astronomy tower, she sall a bench and went to sat down as she did out of the corner of her eye she sall someone.

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it…You're the Ultimate you.  
__  
_ "Hey Mione, what are you doing up?" Ron asked

"Oh, im really not sure i was out for a walk and i wound up here, it's so beautiful" Hermione said and it was the sky was velvet black with twinkles everywhere and a huge gorgeous crescent moon.

"It is really nice up here" Ron noted as he came and sat down with Hermione on the bench facing the sky

"Wow i could sit here forever" Hermione said then out of nowhere she shivered. Ron then leaned over and moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her.

Ron grinned, "Better?"

Hermione blushed, and smiled warmly "Much" she said snuggling into Ron, tingles were running up and down Hermione's spine not from the cold either.

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
_

Ron then lifted his hand and slowly turned Hermione's chin toward his face so he could look in her eyes. He then lightly caressed his hand on her cheek as He then leaned in and their lips met with an electric surge through out Hermione's entire body.

"Mione, i love you" Ron said as he broke the kiss

"I love you too Ron" she breathed they then leaned in for another kiss as a shooting star flew past them.

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!

_The End_

A/N: I know, it's not really up to my usual par, I wrote these stories when I was like 14. It's been a long time, but I thought some of my original fics deserved to see some net time too, so keep all this in mind when you review!


End file.
